harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
10. Kapitel: Die Karte des Rumtreibers
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 10. Kapitel: Die Karte des Rumtreibers (im Original: The Marauder's Map) Harry hat zum zweiten Mal diesen Grimmgleichen Hund gesehen und ist zweimal in eine lebensbedrohliche Situation geraten. Mit Ron und Hermine wagt er diese neue Sorge nicht zu besprechen. Ihm wird auch klar, dass er, wenn die Dementoren ihm zusetzen, die letzten Hilferufe seiner Mutter hört, mit denen sie Voldemort anfleht nicht Harry zu töten, sondern sie. Harry fragt sich, warum die Dementoren ihm mehr ausmachen als allen anderen. In der ersten Unterrichtsstunde des wieder genesenen Professor Lupin beschwert sich die Klasse heftig über Professor Snape, der ihnen einen langen Hausaufsatz zum Thema Werwölfe aufgebrummt hat. Zur allgemeinen Erleichterung erlässt Lupin ihnen den verlangten Aufsatz. Enttäuscht ist bloß Hermine, die ihn schon fertig hat. Nach seiner Unterrichtsstunde hält Lupin Harry zurück und erklärt ihm * die Peitschende Weide, die seinen Nimbus 2000 zerstört habe, sei zu Beginn seines ersten Schuljahrs gepflanzt worden. * Harry leide deshalb so stark unter den Dementoren, weil seine Erinnerungen so besonders schrecklich seien, denn sie saugten jedem die positiven Gefühle ab und ließen nur die schrecklichen übrig. Auf Harrys dringende Bitte hin willigt Lupin ein, ihm den äußerst schwierigen Zauber beizubringen, mit dem er Dementoren abwehren kann. Am letzten Wochenende vor Weihnachten dürfen die anderen wieder nach Hogsmeade. Harry will sich eigentlich zum Lesen zurückziehen, wird aber von den Weasley-Zwillingen mit einem besonderen Vor-Weihnachtsgeschenk überrascht: Sie präsentieren ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers, auf der alle Geheimgänge von Hogwarts eingezeichnet sind und auf der sich alle Personen als kleine beschriftete Punkte bewegen. Die Zwillinge haben die magische Karte aus den beschlagnahmten Beständen von Argus Filch geklaut. Nach der Einweisung in die Magie der Karte wünschen sie Harry augenzwinkernd viel Freude damit. Harry nutzt die Karte sofort, um durch einen der eingezeichneten Geheimgänge in den Keller des Honigtopf zu gelangen. Von dort aus schleicht er sich in den Laden voll verlockender Süßigkeiten und stößt auf Ron und Hermine. Die drei gehen zusammen durch das heftige Schneetreiben in die Drei Besen auf ein wärmendes Butterbier. Kurz nach ihnen betreten die Professoren McGonagall und Flitwick gefolgt von Hagrid und dem Zaubereiminister Fudge die Gaststube. Ehe sie am Nebentisch Platz nehmen, drücken Hermine und Ron Harry unter den Tisch, Hermine bewegt magisch schnell einen Weihnachtsbaum als Sichtschutz direkt vor ihren Tisch, Harry kann durch die unteren Zweige spähen. Das Gespräch am Nebentisch, dem sich auch noch die Wirtin Madam Rosmerta anschließt, dreht sich um Sirius Black. * Black ist ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort. * Er habe mit einem Fluch ein Dutzend Muggel ermordet. * Sirius und James Potter seien während ihrer Schulzeit und danach enge, vertraute Freunde gewesen. * Sirius Black ist der Trauzeuge von James und Lily und der Pate von Harry. * Sein schlimmstes, fast niemandem bekannten Verbrechen sei, dass er seinen besten Freund James Potter und seine Familie an Voldemort verraten habe. * James und Lily Potter hätten ihren Aufenthaltsort mit dem Fidelius-Zauber vor Voldemort geheimgehalten und nur der Geheimniswahrer hätte ihm dazu verhelfen können, sie zu finden. * Am Tag nach dem Mord an Harrys Eltern habe ein anderer Freund von James, der unbegabte und ungeschickte Peter Pettigrew Sirius auf offener Straße gestellt. Sirius habe mit einem Fluch eine halbe Straße aufgerissen, ein Dutzend Muggel dabei in die Luft gejagt und von Peter sei nur noch ein blutiger Umhang und ein Finger übrig gewesen. Postum sei Pettigrew mit dem Orden des Merlin 1. Klasse geehrt worden. * Sirius sei sofort nach Askaban gekommen, habe aber im letzten Sommer erstaunlicherweise nicht verrückt gewirkt, sondern den Minister sogar wegen des Kreuzworträtsels um seine ausgelesene Zeitung gebeten. Hermine, Ron und Harry hören das ganze Gespräch mit und sind danach stumm vor Entsetzen. Am Rand erwähnt: Hinkepank, Krokodilherz, Davey Gudgeon, Shooting Star, Stinkbombe, Statue der buckeligen Hexe Erwähnte magische Literatur: Rennbesen im Test 10. Kapitel im Film Harry spricht wie im Buch mit Lupin darüber, warum ihm die Dementoren besonders viel ausmachen und Lupin verspricht ihm Unterricht zu geben, wie er sie abwehren kann. Das Gespräch findet allerdings nicht nach dem Unterricht, sondern draußen auf dem Gelände statt. Beim nächsten Hogsmeade-Wochenende will Harry sich unter dem Tarnumhang nach Hogsmeade schleichen. Im Buch versucht er das nicht, denn Dumbledore hat die Schüler ausdrücklich gewarnt, dass sich Dementoren von Tarnumhängen nicht austricksen lassen. Harry wird im Film bei diesem Versuch von den Weasley-Zwillingen abgefangen, die ihn anhand seiner Fußspuren im Schnee erkennen. Wie im Buch geben sie ihm die Karte des Rumtreibers, sodass Harry durch einen Geheimgang in den Honigtopf gelangt. Im Honigtopf schnappt Harry, der sich unter dem Tarnumhang befindet, Neville einen Lolli weg, wobei er diesen im Film interessanterweise durch den Stoff des Tarnumhangs hindurch essen kann. Harry findet Ron und Hermine an der heulenden Hütte. Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle kommen hinzu und werden vom unsichtbaren Harry mit Schnee beworfen. Das erinnert an eine Szene, die im Buch deutlich später vorkommt (HP III/14). Zurück im Dorf sehen Harry, Ron und Hermine Professor McGonagall und den Zaubereiminister in die "Drei Besen" gehen. Harry folgt ihnen, weil sie mit Rosmerta über ihn sprechen. Ron und Hermine werden von drei Schrumpfköpfen nicht durchgelassen, obwohl in den Büchern Schüler generell Zutritt zu den "Drei Besen" haben. Harry hört im Lokal mit an, was Sirius Black getan hat. Als er hört, dass dieser sein Pate ist, stürzt er nach draußen. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3J